Death Awakens
by kreoff210
Summary: Completed AU When Remus is caught at the wrong place at the wrong time...will he survive the out come? Rated M because some people have no heart. contains slashrape
1. Kill

_Disclaimer: Characters and such belong to Mrs. Rowling; lucky her._

Chapter one

_I'll kill the bastard. He will regret the day he crossed my path, for I will show him no mercy. Not a single word of sympathy or shame or pity will echo from this throat. He will die, just as he let them die._

_It won't be quiet. Nor will it be painless. He is going to suffer. His last understanding of this world will be pain. The same pain that dwells in my trembling body with the hate I have for him._

_Peter Pettigrew, you will die at my hands._

And as burning grey eyes settled on beady black ones, Sirius Black's thoughts spoke loud and clear.

oOoOo

Being homeless on Halloween night, Remus concluded as he pulled a rock from underneath his right thigh, was not a picnic. Muggle police combed every park, underground Tube, and vacant building for troublesome teenagers; leaving a man nowhere to sleep without being disturbed every hour.

Remus had finally decided to camp out in the forest that his family once owned. The same forest he was bitten in. _What fond memories._ He thought as he stared at the stone in his hand. He ran his thumb over the polished surface. _At least there's a river._

He pulled himself to his feet using a low branch. _Just great Remus, you're only twenty and you're already starting to have back problems. What next? Hair going to start falling out?_

Remus tossed the stone into the river and stared at his reflection. _Merlin I hope not._ The young man ran his finger tips through his shoulder length hair. _I need a hair cut. I could give Sirius a run for his money with this mess._ Remus thought about the dark haired man, as he pulled out the last of his shampoo and toothpaste. He could only wonder how the Potter's were fairing under their new protections. It had been a week since Sirius became secret keeper. It was the same night he accused Remus of being the spy, a double crossing traitor. He doesn't blame Sirius or James or Lily, he was what they claimed. A dark creature. He was surprised no one said anything sooner, after Dumbledore told them there was a traitor among them.

He knew Lily didn't believe it for a second. The tears in her eyes still haunted his vision, but he couldn't bear to see the hurt and betrayal in James and Sirius'. It pained him far too much. His pack. His family. His brothers. Believed he would sell them to Voldemort.

The heartless being that attack innocent muggle-borns. Children, women, any being that stood in his way. How could they believe him capable? Capable of-

He lost the idea when he stuck his head under the rush of the flowing water. The sound of the river washed away all those horrible thoughts along with the pine scented shampoo.

Filled with the pulse of the river, Remus did not hear the hoot of the brown barn owl nestled near his belongings. The creature called louder, as Remus caught sight of it.

"Allo, little fellow. Do you have something for me?" Remus wiped some soap out of his left eye as he made his way toward the bird.

The creature hopped closer to the edge of the river, and held out its leg.

"Why, thank you." Remus relieved the bird from its load. "I don't have much to offer you, but maybe-" He placed the letter onto a dry rock and proceeded to cup some of the cold river water into his hands. He held out the offering to the owl, which hooted, and drank with greedy intentions.

When the bird finished, it nipped Remus on his thumb and flew off. "Ruddy bird." Remus laughed, as he picked up the letter.

It looked like Peter's handwriting. And by the looks of how messy his name was written, Wormtail must have been in a rush. Remus shrugged away the thought and opened it up to see the news.

Moony, he's gone mad! I need your help! It's Sirius, the spy! He killed them, Moony. Killed them! He's after us. Me! He will kill us! You must stop him, Moony, stop him!

There was no signature, but it wasn't needed. Them? Not- No, Sirius wouldn't do that... Would he? Merlin no! James was Sirius' brother. His best friend! He wouldn't do what this letter claims. Peter was off his knockers, but... Remus needed to find Peter. Sirius. Any of them; fast!

_AN: Would you like some more? Let me know._


	2. Answers

_Disclaimer: I wish they were, but alas they all belong to Mrs. Rowling._

Chapter two

Remus Apparated to Peter's flat. He thought about going to the Potter's first, but he had to confirm the letter. He wasn't prepared if the nightmare was true. He needed to see Peter.

_Answer._ The werewolf pounded onto the green painted wood. _Answer!_

Panic rushed through Remus in a wave. _It's all right. Doesn't mean a thing. It's noon, he could be out for lunch or shopping or at his mother's. No reason to lose your head, Remus._

The werewolf sat down on the stone steps. He settled there for a few minutes trying to figure out where Peter might be when he heard three faint pops on the side of the building. He lifted his head from his hands and peered around the corner to see two wizards and a witch, more than likely from the Ministry. The sight tightened the muscles around the werewolf's heart, his breathing increased, _RUN!_ His mind screamed without a second thought.

The foot of the tallest wizard came into view as Remus took out his wand and vacated the area with a pop.

OoOoOo

Remus slid down the wall of the alley he Apparated in, _Officials don't go calling on random people at will...Unless you're like me. Were they after me? No, Remus, stop being centered._ Remus took out the letter from this morning from his cloak pocket. _Maybe the worse has happened... I really need to find..._ "Peter!"

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Peter had just run past the alley. "Peter!" Remus called out again, he had taking one step out onto the street when another person slammed into his right shoulder. "Oi, buddy!" The werewolf growled, but the wisp of black hair was gone before he realized it was there.

Remus narrowed his eyes to see the retreating form better. "Sirius?" His heart pounded. _He's going to kill him._

Remus' legs took control of their own actions, and he found himself racing after his two pack mates.

Peter was leading them into a very crowded muggle shopping area. _What are you thinking Peter? He's not thinking. He just wants to get away from this insane Death Eater. Sirius; a Death Eater? _Remus insides turned, he felt like he was going to lose his non-existing breakfast. "Sirius!" The werewolf tried one last time, but to no avail.

The two had stopped a couple yards away. They faced each other as if in an old western show down. Peter was shouting to spare his life, but Sirius would not hear of it. He was laughing madly. "Spare you!" Remus picked up the statement with his wolf ears. "It will be a cold day in hell when that happens!"

The werewolf could only see the fear in Wormtail's eyes and his stubby trembling hands as he clung to his wand for dear life. Sirius' raised his own. "Don't even think about running."

"I'm not going to run from you, murderer!" Peter squealed.

"Ha! You sniveling little-"

Sirius never finished the sentence. Sparks flew from one of the wands, Remus couldn't tell which. The road beneath his feet began to crack and shift, and then it was gone. The werewolf reached out to grab Sirius' shoulder when the blinding red white light erupted around them. It mixed with the rubble and dust in the air.

The young wolf passed out, Sirius' high-pitched madden laughter filling his ears.

"Sirius?"

OoOoOo

Remus came back to the living world with the taste of blood and metal in his mouth. He was defiantly aware of the cold, smooth floor pressed against his face. There were muffled voices somewhere near by, and the slamming of a heavy door. Then there was a burning pain on the left side of his body just under the arm pit.

The young wolf howled, and scurried away from the danger. He hit his head hard on the underside of a table. His vision faded in and out of focus, and then the voices were back.

"You will reframe from doing that again, Juren." Snapped a female voice.

"The beast needs to know its place if you are to get answers from it, Ma'am." Came the oily voice of Juren.

"This _man_ is not a beast!" Came the female's response, Remus could just make it out over the coughing fit that decided to make a presence. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and onto the nice black heels to his right. "_That's _it!" The woman snapped. Not because of her ruined shoes, but because the _beast_ Juren had inflicted that much pain onto an innocent man who was barely conscious to begin with. "I am taking this poor being away from creatures like you!"

"I can't allow you to do that, Ma'am. He is not the innocent man you make him out to be." Juren grinned. "And he is in my care."

"Not any longer!" The woman bent under the table, took Remus by the arm, and led him out of the dank interrogation room. "I'll find a medic to look at these wounds, Mr. Lupin." And that was all Remus remember before he woke up in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's.

_More to come...would yah like to read it? Let me know._


	3. Apprehended

_Disclaimer: J K's not mine._

Chapter three

There was a nurse by his bed when he woke. Her face made it clear she wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment in time. Her eyes kept darting around the room, and Remus wondered if she was even giving him the right medication.

A woman in red high heels stepped through the ward's door. She had a business, yet soft expression on her round face. When she saw Remus she smiled, and that some how brought a little smirk to the werewolf's lips. "Mr. Lupin-"

"Ma'am you can not be here!" The nurse squealed. She ran toward the other, her arms flailing. "You must leav-"

"I am here to speak with Mr. Lupin. He is under high security, and needed to relay some very important answers. If you have a problem with me being here, take it up with your superior. Now, step out of the way."

The nurse's eyes narrowed. She did not like being spoken to in such a manner. So if this woman had a death wish than she wasn't going to stop her from fulfilling it. "I will!" The nurse stated for good measure and left in a huff.

Remus watched the nurse storm off. He did not really understand why she had left. He had seen the interaction between the two women, but all he could hear were bits and pieces of the argument. The wolf continued to stare at the swinging ward door; for the life of him, he could not remember why he was at St. Mungo's. He noted his body felt like it had falling apart, and then sowed back together. And if the mirror hanging across from his bed told any truth, he could have given Death a run for his money.

_Just a reminder __of what should be._

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus turned shadow casted eyes toward the voice. She towered over the mattress. She was nice looking; not drop-dead-gorgeous, but homely. In this light he could not figure out what her exact hair color was, but it ranged from a blood red to a light brown held together with strands of grey. _She can't be older than thirty._ Remus tried to reason.

"Mr. Lupin, can you understand me?"

_Her whole being shines in those eyes._ "Yes." It came out just lower than a whisper, and he inwardly cursed himself for sounding so pathetic.

"Good. That's very good." A small smile spread across her lips, but soon vanished as those shinning orbs darted to the door and then back.

_Merlin, not another._

"Mr. Lupin, my name is Sandra Roams. I am with the department of Care of Magical Creatures."

_Sure you don't mean Disposal?_

"I need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Lupin. Are you up to that?" The wolf blinked a couple times, before nodding his head. "Good. Mr. Lupin," Her smile returned, and then disappeared once more.

_Stop calling me Lupin._ Remus' mind snarled.

"Can you please tell me why you were in a Muggle shopping center in down-town Cambridge on November first?"

_Cambridge... Muggles... Peter!_ "Peter." The name slipped from his lips.

"Do you mean Peter Pettigrew?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes. Peter." Was Remus' simple answer; he could feel a headache forming in the back of his mind.

"Were you meeting Mr. Pettigrew somewhere?"

"Yes... No. He needed my help. He wrote me a letter." He sounded like a child even to his own ears.

"What letter, Mr. Lupin?" Remus began to pat his breast pocket, but only found the hospital nightgown. "Are you trying to tell me that Mr. Pettigrew had written you a letter? Asking for help?" Remus nodded. "Help with what?"

"From." The wolf croaked, rubbing his temple. _Damn headache._ "It's in the letter." Remus practically whined.

"There was no letter from Mr. Pettigrew or anyone in your possession when they found you, Mr. Lupin."

_Found me?_ The words echoed in his mind, setting off sensor relays left and right. Pain and acknowledgement flowed into his brain at one time; leaving only one word, one name known all too well, to pass from his lips. "Sirius."

"Yes. Sirius Black, Mr. Lupin. You knew him?"

_Know._ The wolf growled.

"Do you know why Mr. Black was in that shopping center?"

Remus' eyes widened; he ignored the pressure it forced onto the coming migraine. "He killed them..." He answered without thinking.

"Who, Mr. Lupin?" Sandra encouraged him to continue. "Who did he kill? Were you there to help him?"

Remus shut his eyes, running his fingers through his messy brown-grey hair. "I don't feel well. I- Can't we do this later?" He struggled to ask; his head throbbing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin. But we must do this now." Sandra spoke softly, gentle removing his shaking hands from his hair. "We don't have much time before they come to take you away."

"What?" Remus' eyes narrowed in confusion. "They? I didn't do anything wrong..." The wolf inside him began to panic. "I don't want to die!" He shouted, noticing Sandra's eyes didn't shine anymore. "I didn't do anything wrong. He asked for help... I couldn't find him... I want to leave."

Sandra moved closer to the bed, and pinned Remus' wrists to the white sheets. "Calm down, Mr. Lupin."

"Stop calling me that!" The wolf growled. He was so close to throwing the only person who seemed to be helping him across the room. "Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything."

"That's what I am here to prove, Remus." Sandra's grip loosened. "I'm here to get your statement so I can get you out of this mess, but I can not do that unless you tell me everything you know."

Remus forced his open his eyes, and stared at the woman to his right. He took in a deep breath and started his tale. At that moment in time he couldn't fathom how this would help his case. He was a werewolf, and werewolves do not get trails. They get a bullet between the eyes.

"You are special case, Remus." Sandra smiled as he finished his story. "I am going to check that alley. I'm sure you must have dropped that letter when you caught sight of Mr. Pettigrew and Black. I hope it is still there."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned his throat a little dry. "That I'm a 'special case'? Where are they taking me, if they are not going to dispose of me?"

"They are-" Sandra began as the doors to the ward burst open.

The sounds vibrated off the white wash walls, as four official wizards with stern expressions marched into the ward. They halted a foot away from Remus' bed. "Mr. Remus John Lupin, you are under arrest for the conspiracy and possible the actual murder of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew. You will come with use nice and quietly."

"Please tell me where you are taking me?" Remus asked, as he was lifted to his feet by two of the wizards.

"Where all heartless beasts should go-"

"That is uncalled for language!" Sandra shrieked, but was ignored.

"Azkaban."

_If you would like to read more, please let me know. :O)_


	4. The first

_Disclaimer: How we all wish, but Mrs. Rowling got her claim on them first. sadface Enjoy. :O)_

Chapter four

Wards were placed on the island fortress, making it impossible to Apparated on or off. Although, who in their right mind would want to visit such a hell hole?

Do to this advance in protection; the only way to one's living death was on an ocean sprayed ferry. Call it the last glimpse of freedom.

Salt water lapped the side of the boat with each choppy wave. The early morning mist still clung to the surface of the restless water, leaving the mind to wonder what could be lurking underneath. The abnormally cold air twisted one's breath into clear vapors that left the body to shiver. But like most of the other prisoners, Remus ignored any sense of self. He sat with his wrists shackled to his ankles. His cuffs were made special for him. Not fully silver, that would be too cruel, but melted into the standard iron. Constant contact boiled his flesh like a small flame did water.

Yet, Remus stayed in his mind; lost to the world pulsing around him.

Fits of madden laughter came from a handful of prisoners, their last thread of sanity gone as they realized their own fates. The guards on the vessel could be heard snickering at this. They seemed to feed off the prisoner's pain, where the dementors caused it.

Remus felt eyes glued to him; unweaving orbs cast in his direction as if willing him to look up, to come back to the living so they could explain everything to him. To break down and beg for forgiveness, to pour their soul out to him and not expecting anything, but for him to spit at the words for that is what they truly deserve. But Remus paid not heed to them. He kept in his mind, not thinking, but storing away the only proper blissful thoughts he possessed. He did not want to loose them while he was locked up in this prison. They were all he had now.

"To your feet, Scum!" Hissed one of the guards, yanking the nearest prisoner to his.

"Enjoy your last ride?" A young guard with yellow teeth asked into the werewolf's ear as he slowly rose. "Although, the way you look, you might never stop getting ridden."

Remus cringed at the hot breath on his neck, Merlin he wanted to throw this thing off the boat. The guard gave a crooked smiled and shoved him to the dock and off the boat. Remus shuffled along in the line of other prisoners. His eyes traveled up to the highest peak that could be seen from the ground, and forgot how to breathe. Looming black stone swallowed the rising sun, as if day only existed so this structure could devour its first meal. The wolf's keen hearing heard it all. Screams echoed from the hollow walls. Blood turning wails that left Remus' human mind to wonder if they were actually real or just the residents of years gone by.

"Lovely isn't it?" The crooked smile asked. "You should feel honored."

"Why?" Remus spoke for the first time, his voice sounded distant.

"Because you are the first werewolf to step foot into Azkaban." The young guard snickered. He was about to elaborate, when one of the prisoners; couldn't have been older than sixteen, fell to knees crying.

"Please!" He begged. "I'm innocent. I have done nothing wrong!"

"Get up!" Ordered a guard with blazing red hair. "No one here cares. Up, Scum!" He kicked the boy with the side of his boot. The boy awkwardly got to his feet, his unkempt hair hanging into his eyes. Remus sensed the determination even before the boy took off running as best he could chained together. All eyes stared in disbelieve and slight hope, until the red haired guard yanked out his wand and sent a green spark toward the kid; hitting him directly in the back. The boy dropped face first into the muddy ground as a whimper of pain escaped his lips.

_Almost._ Remus thought, and then a hand shoved him from behind.

"Keep moving!" Barked the young guard.

"Don't touch him." Snarled a deep voice behind them.

"What you say, Scum?"

"You bloody well heard me, Cretin."

"Yes, I did." Yellow teeth laughed. "Such a statement from the scum who killed his own friends, maybe I should let you have what you really deserve?"

_Friends... Sirius...?_ Remus shuffled to his right, to see the person who spoke. His mind snapped when he saw the guard with his wand pressed against the bare flash of his once friend's neck. The wolf snarled, and before he could stop himself, he lunged forward.

The young guard heard the growl, twisting around just in time to be pinned to the ground, thick iron-silver bonds digging into his throat. He face melted into a light purple. "Don't you touch him!" Remus snarled, just before the same green spark nailed him square in the chest, flinging him backwards off the guard.

"What a festive group we have today." Grinned the red headed guard, as he strolled over to a half-conscious Remus. He knelt down next to the prisoner. "You know I could care less if you make it through your time here, Wolf. If anything I believe creatures like you should all be rounded up and disposed of, but as you have probably found out not every person has the same view. You are a heartless beast, and deserved to be put out of your misery. This display only proves it. You all right, Gram?" The guard asked the other, as the youth got to his feet.

"Yes." He choked, rubbing his neck.

"You're lucky, Wolf."

_Like more? All yah gotta do is click the 'go' button and submit the need. lol Thanks._


	5. Dinner

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling's creations, meet my thoughts. lol Enjoy._

Chapter five

Remus could feel the stone floor scraping at the heel of his shoes as two guards dragged him through the halls of the prison. Small flames lit the walls, from what Remus could see with his slightly blurred vision.

_Heartless._

Hollow orbs glared as they passed. Knowing all too well that one more will be added to their numbers. One more trapped mortal to wander the endless road of self torture.

_Wolf._

Twisted grins mutilated paled features. Decayed teeth lay bare, while the stench of decomposing rot overwhelmed his senses. Remus gagged on the aroma, wishing he were still unconscious.

_Beast._

The screech of metal on metal could be heard, just before Remus was dropped to the ground. He lay in a heap of shaking limps and helpless nerves. He wanted to curl up into a ball and wash away all his fears, but he could not bring himself to willingly move. The _clink_ of the lock made it clear he was alone, and the tears began to fall.

_Killer._

His thin frame shook with each sob that tore through him. He felt hopeless. Why is his life the one that is always ruined? Why must fate be so cruel? Why is he feeling sorry for himself? His friends died, they gave their lives for a cause that will change the world, and here he is crying about his own skin? His stomach turned, threatening to share its acid with the stone floor. He wasn't worthy enough to be here. He never was.

_Dead._

"Through feeling sorry for your self?" Yellow teeth grinned, steel bars casting long shadows along his face. Remus lifted blood shot eyes toward the question; they took in that bent smile.

The torch next to the guard's face illuminated the pale white skin that stretched across the youth's high cheek bones. The glow of the torch left his flesh to glisten like plastic, leaving a part of Remus to want to reach up and see if it was as smooth.

The youth ran his right hand along a steel bar. "Soon these won't be needed. The dementors will suck away any sane thought, leaving physical restraints obsolete." Remus kept his mouth shut. "You probably didn't notice, seeing as that spell hit you." The guard leaned closer to the steel. "That wasn't very nice." Remus wanted to spit in the youth's eye, but his throat felt as a desert looks. "You know, I've never met a werewolf before. You're my first." The youth snickered, more from the thought running through his mind than his words.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you are not the first prick I have met."

The youth tilted his head to the right and laughed. "I think I like wolves."

Remus rose to his feet. "Come back during the full moon and say that."

"I just might." The guard grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it." With one quick movement Remus had his fingers digging into the guard's flesh. "I bet you taste good."

The guard's dark brown eyes widened with fear and what could be called lust as he stared into Remus' eyes. The youth was beyond thought, like the prisoner. So when he slowly slid the fingers of his left hand along Remus' arm, neither of them flinched.

"Gram, stop antagonizing the animals and finish your rounds!"

"Yes, sir." The youth answered, and slipped out of Remus' grip with no effort. "Feeding time will be soon." The guard chuckled. "Of course, not for you."

_AN: Not that long..not exactly that good...but more will come...like to read it? Let me know. . _


	6. Pain

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling's characters...I feel sad. . _

Chapter six

_Twenty minutes__ in this place an__d__ I've already lost my mind._ Remus cursed his actions. _This can't be happening..._ Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, his sense of self returning for the time being; he needed to lie down.

The wolf turned on his heel, took one step away from the cell's bars only to have his knees give out. Landing with an uncomfortable _thud_ onto the stone floor, Remus decided to stay awhile; to look over his new abode.

Six by eight in size. Grey walls with a low ceiling. Run-down old mattress with tears. Remus' eyes wandered. _At least there's a window._

Remus stared up from his spot, expecting to at least see seagulls or dark clouds or even the setting sun, but all that reflected back at him were dark grey eyes framed with matted black locks.

"I would have squeezed harder." Came his deep voice.

"And that is the difference between you and me, Pa-" The name caught in Remus' throat. He couldn't bring himself to say the nick name that was giving to one of his best friends. "That would be the difference."

"Moony?" Remus inwardly cringed at the name, but still continued to stare at the eyes bearing down on him. "Why are you here?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing since the first of November. I believe you know the answer." He didn't accuse him; he couldn't condemn his friend anymore. He was still part of his pack. His life. One day could not over write years, but it was close in his mind.

The grey eyes didn't blink, didn't look away with shame. "Moon-"

Remus held up his hand for silence. "I don't want to hear it. Not now." _Not ever._

"But, Moony-"

"Will you stop!" The wolf snapped. "You don't deserve to speak that name. You don't deserve-"

'_Remus!_' A woman screamed in the wolf's ears.

The eyes before him went wide. The faint memory continued. Remus twisted his neck to the right to see the bars next to his face begin to frost over. His hot breath turned to vapors as it hit the air.

'_Remus!!_' Screeched the woman's voice again to his left. Remus' head snapped to the left only to discover air, and then it clicked. His head bowed into his clawed shaped fingers. "It's not real." Remus repeated over and over. "It's not happening. It's the past, it already took place. It can't harm you. It's not real. It's not real."

The screaming woman ripped through his incoherent rambling. His body shook under the strain, as tears slide unchecked down his cheeks. His hands dropped from his face, as his eyes shot open.

The black beast with hollow yellow eyes charged.

Remus' head pulled back, his arms flinging up to protect his face, as a terrified child cried out in pain.

OoOoOo

He woke in a fetal position on the cold stone floor, a metal tipped boot prodding his lower back. "Get up, Wolf."

Remus groaned as he rolled onto his back. His eyes slowly flickered open. He silently wished the night before was all a nightmare, but as his eyes settled on a pale faced youth with those yellow teeth he wanted to knock out of its face, he knew better than to think the desire out loud.

"I said, up. You have a visitor." The guard snickered. "She's quite nice looking too."

_AN: If you would like more...Let me know. . _


	7. Discovery

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling's; How we wish we were her! lol_

_Warning: This chapter contains rape/a sex scene...(my first too) eep.._

Chapter seven

Remus focused on placing one foot in front of the next, as he was herded to the visitor's ward. His wrists and ankles were once again shackled with his iron-silver bonds.

Crystal clear eyes widened, as Remus was pushed through the threshold of the ward. The middle aged woman gasped at the sight before her. If this was not a broken man, she didn't know what was.

"Sit." Barked the guard, grabbing Remus by his shoulder and shoving him down onto a chair. "Behave." The youth whispered into Remus' ear before making his leave.

"Remove these chains." Crystal eyes demanded.

The guard stopped, flashed a yellow tooth half-smile, and then turned to face the woman. "I can't do that ma'am. This is a dangerous creature."

"I will take my chances." She snapped. "Remove them. Now."

"Of course."

Remus stared unblinking at the smooth glossy surface of the table in front of him, as the young guard leaded over him and detached the burning metal from his flesh. No response came as the shackles were taking away, and when the guard trailed the fingers of his right hand up the length of the prisoner's arm, neither of the two occupants of the room noticed.

"Have fun." The youth smiled, just before the door slammed shut behind him.

Silence over-powered the room, as crystal eyes stared into the blank face of her client. "Remus?" She held her breath as no answer came. "Remus, love? I've brought you something." She reached into the bag they allowed her to bring into the ward, and pulled out a clear plastic container. She popped off the lid, and Remus instantly came to life.

The wolf sniffed the air, before directing his attention to the container that slid into his vision. "I made this for you. I bet you are quite hungry."

Animal instinct took over, as Remus clawed his fingers into the pasta presented to him. The dish was warm, a little more on the cold side, but the hunger in Remus could care less. He shoveled the food into his mouth; tomato sauce went everywhere.

"Remus, slow down you'll choke." The crystal eyes begged, reaching forward to take back the container.

The wolf snarled protectively at the hand, and held the dish tighter.

"Remus, calm down, don't allow this place to become you."

The words broke through to the human's mind. The container of pasta fell from Remus' grip. It dropped to the floor at his feet, spraying all over. Tears began to leak, sliding down Remus' cheeks to mix the sauce on the ground, as he glared at his hands.

"Talk to me, Love. Tell me who you are."

The prisoner inhaled to smooth out his nerves. "Remus Lupin." He answered.

"Good." Crystal eyes sparkled. "Good. How old are you?"

"T-twenty."

"Yes. That's right." The eyes encouraged. "Do you remember me? Can you tell me my name?"

Remus looked straight into the woman's eyes, and spoke her name as if the answer was recorded into his mind. "Sandra Roams from the Department of Care of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic."

"That's right, Remus." Sandra smiled, tucking his bangs behind his left ear. "I have some news." Her smile faded. "It's not very good news." Remus returned his gaze to his hands. "We could not find your letter, Remus."

Remus whimpered. "You-" His breathing quickened. "You couldn't find it? But you don't understand I can't stay here." Remus slid off his chair to his knees. "I can't stay here! Three more days!" He ranted. "Do you even know what will happen then? I won't be enclosed here when it happens. I won't!"

Sandra knelt down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I don't want you here either for the full moon, but there is nothing I can do to change it in time. I'm so sorry."

His shoulders shook in her embrace. He ignored her warmth, her caring nature. Freeing his arms he pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" He growled. "I'm through talking to you. I want to go back to my cell."

Sandra lifted herself to her feet. "I understand, Remus." She walked over to the heavy metal door and knocked on the glass window. "We are finished here." She called out.

The door opened with in seconds. The young guard from before entered along with another older red head. "What the bloody hell took place here?" The older guard cursed. "Look at it. Gram, clean it off before you take it back to its cell." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The youth nodded, as Sandra held her tongue at the use of the pronoun "it" to describe her client.

"I'll find the letter." She promised, as Remus was escorted out of the ward.

"Visiting hours are over, Mrs. Roams, follow me please." The red haired guard gave a twisted grin, as he held the door open for her to leave.

OoOoOo

The only thought going through Remus' mind was that he was heading back to his cell; the one place he felt safe in this hell hole. So when he was thrown up against a wall, he lost any use of his body from shock.

Remus groaned in pain as his forehead collided with solid stone. "Don't worry, Wolf. Ordered to clean you up." Surprisingly soft hands slid up the sides of his body, lifting his shirt along the way. Caught between the material of his shirt, did it dawn on the wolf what was happening.

The shirt was banished to the floor, seconds before those soft hands slide around to the front of his body; massaging his slightly toned chest. "Stop." Remus breathed, trying to push away from the wall.

The hands disappeared only to be placed onto the back of Remus' neck; pushing his head back against the stone. Cheek pressed flat, the guard whispered into Remus' left ear. "I didn't plan to for it happen this way. You just look so vulnerable, and I'm not one to over look an opportunity." The youth laughed, as he ran both hands back down Remus' body.

Still dazed from his latest contact with the wall, Remus could not connect his own actions to those of another. But when his trousers dropped to his ankles, Remus' eyes sprung open in panic.

The wolf took one step back. He tripped on the fabric around his ankles and fell backwards into the yellow teeth youth. Both prisoner and guard tumbled back; then landed with a grunt onto the stone floor.

Remus was the first to move. He crawled his way off the stunned guard, and attempted to get away.

The guard groaned, as he moved his fingers through his hair massaging the back of his skull. "What the-" The youth slowly sat up to see his prisoner crawling blindly into a corner. "No you don't." He grinned, and grabbed Remus' feet. He pulled Remus closer, as the prisoner tried in vain to evade his grasp.

Short finger's entangled into Remus' long hair, and yanked his head back. "I could care less if you are conscious or not during this." The guard laughed, as he tightened his grip only to slam Remus' forehead into the ground.

White light shot through Remus' vision. And just before the concussion he was about to receive took affect; Remus heard the distant sound of a _zip,_ and then an enormous pain course along his spine.

OoOoOo

Hours flew by, before Remus' was finally returned to his cell. Two guards dragged him, just like they did his first day there. They lifted him up and dropped him onto the old mattress.

Grey eyes surveyed the scene before him.

The youngest of the guards stayed behind to make sure the gates of the cell closed properly.

"What did you do to him?" Demanded the grey.

"It does not concern you, Black." Was the guard's cocky response.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

The youth turned on his heel. "Isn't that why you are here? Murder? Was killing your friends not enough for you?"

Sirius snarled at the yellow tooth grin as the guard walked away, leaving a clear view of the body of his friend sprawled out on the bed. Blood stained trousers and all.

_AN: Would you like more...Let me know. Tell me what you think._


	8. Provoke

_Disclaimer: How I wish, but alas Mrs. R. holds fast. . lol_

_Warning: This chapter is quite graphic; it might "provoke" images. heehee_

Chapter eight

_He felt i__t inside him. His mind screamed in pain with each greedy and uneven thrust. He couldn't run. Vanish. His body had giving up, allowing sleep to take over, but the tyrant would not cease._

_The metallic stench of blood__, supplied by the deep gash over his right eye,__ over whelmed his dulled senses.__ His body felt numb as soft hands skimmed over the surface of his skin, trailing up his back and then down his chest. Finger tips dug into his hips as those soft hands lifted and steadied them into the air._

_Th__e soft hands glided north along his spine under the thin fabric of his shirt. They felt real. Warm. Threaten._

Remus' eyes shot open, as he jerked his head off the mattress. Skull connected with a bony jaw, and the owner cursed. Dazed orbs stared at the off white sheets in his line of vision. _Where am I?_ Was the first thought that entered his mind.

"Bloody wolf."

Remus knew that voice; images of a crooked yellow tooth grin came to mind. Lifting his left shoulder, Remus rolled onto his back only to find that the mattress ended far too quickly. The wolf dropped to the stone floor; landing flat on his arse. Unbelievable pain shot up his spine, leaving tears to build in his eyes.

"Even after two days, I bet it would still be tender."

Remus whimpered at the comment, the agony settling down to a steady throb at the base of his spinal cord. He wanted to scream as the guard came closer to him, but his throat closed up from lack of fluid.

"You do know what tonight is? I bet it's burned into your memory the day you are bitten; a walking moon chart."

"Water." Remus wheezed through chapped lips; ignoring the words spoken.

"Of course." Dark eyes lit up with amusement. "There's a toilet right there, you'll be able to reach it with your chain on."

_Toilet?_ Remus' face dropped to the left to have a clear view of said device. _How did I miss that?__ Wait..._ "Chains?"

"Yes." Yellow teeth answered, pulling Remus to his feet by his thin shirt. "And I'm afraid you must lose these." He waved a hand at the offending cloth, before sliding it up Remus' back.

"Don't you touch him!" Growled a deep voice from across the way.

Remus' eyes widened. "This does not concern you, Black." The guard retorted without taking his attention off Remus.

"Anything that involves Remus concerns me, Cretin."

The guard whipped around at the insult. A snare twisted his features, before a sinister thought melted his face into a just as twisted grin. "I think you are just...jealous."

"What?" Both prisoners stuttered.

"Yes, you are just sore because you did not get to the wolf first." The youth licked his lips. "It's quite laughable really."

"You laugh all you want." Grey eyes agreed. "We'll see how amused you are after I get through with you."

"There you go again, with your empty threats, Black. If you failed to notice there are two sets of steel bars between you and me." The youth trailed his pink tongue over yellow teeth as he removed his wand from the folds of his robes. "And I am in possession of a wand. Perhaps I should show you what I am capable of?"

_No._ Remus' mind whimpered, but failed in moving an inch as the unmistakable word of one of the unforgivable curses echoed in his ears.

"Incredible spell, isn't it?" The guard taunted over the agony inflicted on the black haired lump in the next cell. "It's true what they say; it does work much better when you mean it."

Remus froze in place as he watched Sirius wither in pain. His friend's finger nails clawed at the stone floor leaving trails of blood from the torn tips, and then the wolf snapped. He lunged forward, only to trip on his own tired feet. His forehead slammed into the guard's shoulder blade causing him to loose concentration, as they both went face first into the stone floor.

"Hell." The youth shouted.

Remus lifted his head just as a flash of red light hit him square in the chest. The force ripped him off the ground; flinging him through the air. His back collided with the cells' back wall. Blood splattered out of his mouth. _Kill me._ Remus begged, as a steel snake wrapped around his right ankle. Fear plagued his mind, when the unnatural cold air of Azkaban washed against his bare flesh.

"Don't want to ruin your only set of clothing." The guard laughed. He then turned his back on the wolf and left the cell without another word.

Remus wanted to weep, but there were no tears left. His broken form slide down the jagged stone wall scrapping his skin more. Remus was set on passing out, when he remembered Sirius. "Padfoot?" He croaked. "Are you all right...?"

Violent coughing answered him, and then faded. "I would be lying if I said yes, but yes. I'm fine, Remus." The wolf smiled inwardly at the report, and closed its eyes. "Are you okay?"

No answer came. After what felt like an eternity, Sirius lifted his grey eyes to see Remus with his head slumped over his right shoulder. "Moony?" Sirius tried again. _Oh Merlin__ answer..._

_A.N. For all that would like to know, this chapter was suppose to be longer including the full moon, but I decided to make it its own chapter...so, in other words... would you all like more? Let me know. :O)_


	9. Rage

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling's babies, my joys._

_Warning: This chapter may also provoke graphic images, and contains mindless destruction..._

Chapter nine

Nail size rain drops fell from the dull grey noon sky at an angle. The tiny razors sliced into the dark stone structure of Azkaban. The onslaught of pins and nettles continued until the blazing sun began to set from behind the cover of grey. Rays of sunlight ripped a path through the atmosphere, disbursing the clouds as if the majestic glory of the full moon willed it so. Tonight was her night, and she felt like showing no mercy to the restless and just.

OoOoOo

His head hung low over the open bowl of the toilet. His features held a calm demeanor, only the white knuckles that resulted from the fierce grip he had on the bowl gave away the inner battle he fought with the beast inside his mind.

He wanted to scream, but he would not give her the pleasure. He could run, but he knew he would not get far with his chain wrapped protectively around his flesh. He should hide, but it would do no good. Her unyielding glowing beams always found him.

In the end, he will not scream. He will not run. He will not hide. He will face her magnificent power head on.

"It's time." The young guard laughed, ready for the show.

OoOoOo

The hollow cry erupted from the half-beast as the majestic mistress laced her outstretched arms around his trembling frame. It was not a tight embrace. The crawl through stone cracks lessened her touch, but he felt it none the less. Deep growls echoed in his throat as the first joint slowly broke apart and reassembled again to fit the growing beast.

The hold on the rim of the bowl loosened to accommodate the change from the human's short digits to the creature's long slender claws. Without a passing thought, the grip returned only to tear the marble device from its set place. The fully formed wolf let out a blood turning howl before throwing the object across the cell. Water shot up out of the broken pipes, drenching the beast from head to clawed feet.

"Amazing." Breathed the stunned youth; a wave of his wand stopped the fountain of liquid.

Hollow yellow eyes glared at the stilled pipes as the beast sniffed the air. Rancid water dripped unnoticed from the tips of the wolf's silver mane. It mixed with the thick saliva hanging from the beast's pulled back muzzle when the source of mortal blood entered his vision.

The wolf sensed the fear radiating off his prey. He could see it trying to hide its state with excitement, sheer delight at the power before it. The beast laughed low in his throat; lunging at widened dark eyes.

The prey's crazed laughter taunted the wolf as the beast was halted in mid-leap by the metal restraint around its ankle. "Forgot about that, didn't you?" The youth watched as the wolf examined the thick steel. "Even in this form you are a domestic house pet. A pathetic whelp." The wolf snarled as it chomped down on the ankle bracelet. "What happened to your earlier threats, promises? I'm here. Where is my show?"

The wolf paced, yellow eyes never leaving his prey's dark ones. He watched the creature's lips forming words in a language he did not understand.

"I was taught how vicious and blood thirst werewolves are. And here I am, face to face with one, and I see none of this beastly murderous behavior. Perhaps they should rewrite those text books of theirs? Or perhaps...?" The youth lifted his shaking wand hand to eye level. "You need some antagonizing?"

The first white spark missed the wolf's face by three inches, thus crashing into the stone wall. The force loosened a part of the rock causing it to fall to the floor. The wolf bared a set of pearl white fangs, but did not move.

"Not enough?" The youth grinned. "_Crucio!_"

The curse hit the wolf directly on the chest. The beast's body began to twist and buckle. Hollow eyes rolled to the back of its head; foam and drool fell from its mouth. A high-pitched whine filled the prison, and then it was silent.

"That was interesting." The youth stared at the beast supporting itself on all fours. "I wonder-" The guard raised the wand once more when a loud bark echoed from behind him. "What the?"

That one drop in defense was what the beast needed. In mid turn the wolf lunged again, the sound of a shattering chain and hip bone could be heard just before the wolf sank its claws into the young guard's heart. The youth's breath choked in his throat, as he brought his attention back to the beast. Blood splattered out of the victim's mouth and across the wolf's muzzle. The wolf let out a triumphant cry just before it yanked its claws from the guard's body. The youth dropped to the ground like a sack of lead.

Yellow eyes glared into another pair attached to a familiar black furred grim. The wolf flashed its razor fangs at the other beast, ready to defend its prey, as the grim through back its head and howled. An unmistakable grin appeared on the wolf's face just before it tilted its head back to join the grim.

Satisfied with its hunt, the wolf knelt before its victim. It slipped its muzzle between the cell's bars, and sunk its powerful jaw into the corpus. The wolf jerked its head back; with a snap, the limb was ripped from the corpus' flesh to be consumed.

_AN: Two more chapters left and an epilogue...in other words...would you like more? Let me know. :O)_


	10. Wounds and promises

_Disclaimer: Miss Rowling; how I wish I was thee._

_Warning: Pain claims this chapter, not for the weak of heart. . lol It will also have the 'aww' affect at some points. (it was tested.)_

Chapter ten

Remus woke with a start, before his subconscious registered the strain the quick movement placed on his tattered body. A silent cry escaped his lips as he attempted to move his shattered form against the side of the nearest flat surface. His broken hip bone scrapped along the stone floor; Remus fell over with a hiss at the stress, only to land on soft black fur. The animal coat felt warm beneath his cut cheek.

Remus buried his face deeper into the fur, as it slowly lowered him to the ground. "No." He groaned as the warmth was removed; replaced with cold stone.

"Hush..." Smooth hands coasted, brushing away stray strands of graying brown hair. "I'm here to take care of you."

Remus leaned subconsciously into the human contact. "Padfoot?" He asked with a huff of breath.

"Yeah, Remus."

Remus' eyes remained closed as tears started to build behind his eyelids. Even in his cloud of confusion and betrayal this man before him caused, he was still thankful to him. How could his mind believe this wonderful being could murder his pack? No, he hadn't. He is innocent. _He's mine._ "H-how did you get here?"

Sirius cleared his throat, tucking some strands of hair behind Remus' left ear. "They open the cell doors, around this time, so that the dementors can get easier access to the prisoners. But that isn't important right now. I'm here to help fix you."

What could be classified as a smile worked itself across the wolf's lips. "I hurt, Padfoot." Remus exhaled, his bottom lip trembled.

"I know, Moony. I know." Sirius answered, along with the sound of ripping fabric.

"Make it stop."

"I'll try." The dark haired man confessed, as he stuffed the torn piece of bed sheet into his friend's mouth and the rest of the sheet over his battered form. "Bite down on this; it's all I can find."

Remus' ears failed to comprehend the words coming from Sirius and as the fabric in his mouth soaked up what little saliva his glands produced, his mind threw one terrible thought after another at him. _This isn't Sirius... Why would Sirius gage me? He wouldn't. Oh Merlin, it's him. No! Leave me alone! Please..._ His insides whimpered, as his body tried to get away from the bloody tyrant who showed no mercy.

"Calm down, Remus. You are going to damage yourself more." Sirius placed his hands onto his friend's shoulders to keep him still.

Remus yelped through the gage at the pain that pulsed from is left shoulder.

"We'll fix that first."

_Please leave me alone..._

"On the count of three- One- Two-"

_Snap_

Remus howled; his body shook as the wave of agony rippled through him.

One hand supported the back of his neck, as the other pinned his throbbing shoulder to the cool stone floor. "Shhh, you're doing fine." Vomit build in the wolf's throat, as he tried to focus on the unsteady rise and fall of his chest.

"Magri-" Came from behind the fabric.

"It's going to be all right."

"Magri a-"

"That hip is next. On three- One- Two-"

_Crack. Snap._

OoOoOo

He had passed out from exhaustion, a large black grim resting on his chest; licking the shallow gashes that decorated his face with its smooth pink tongue. He felt slightly better. Pieces of what could have been days before played behind his eyes. Even with in the walls of this darken structure, comfort could be found.

The hand that grabbed his upper arm was rough and callused. Its jagged unkempt fingernails dug into the wolf's paled flesh. "Let's go, Wolf." The guard's voice was full of disgust, as he dragged the prisoner from his cell and through the fire lit corridors.

Remus didn't have the energy to panic or fight back. He allowed himself to be ushered to an unknown part of the fortress, and then violently shoved down onto a grey tiled floor.

"You ruddy bastard." The guard accused, dropping to meet the creature's dark eyes. "You think you will get away with it, don't you?" There was a blur of red as the guard quickly pulled out his wand from the folds of his robe. White knuckles gripped the coal colored wood with such intensity it groaned in protest of breaking in two.

Remus laughed at the wand pressed to the flesh of his neck. _What better way to d__ie?_ Crossed his scattered thoughts.

"You want me to kill you, don't you?" The guard grinned, "All in due time." And with a flick of his wrist water shot out the spout over the wolf's head, drenching him from head to toe. "All in due time, Wolf."

The cool liquid pooled in his open mouth. Thoughts of how he could drown right now crossed his mind. Remus found peace beneath the down fall, living in the moment that he could pass on happy. And then the red haired guard spoke, taunting from beyond his reach. "Did he taste good? Did his flesh appeal to you? I still fail to see what Gram held in his mind for you. You are nothing. A pathetic beast. You weren't worth his time, and then he goes and dies in your grasp." Jagged nails punctured Remus' throat, while the guard lifted him off the ground. "You will die in mine, Wolf."

_What yah think? More for the taste buds? Let me know..._


	11. Release

_Disclaimer: Oh J. K. how I wish your name meant exactly what your claim on Remus was. :-) le sigh_

_Warning: This is the end. Remus has been released, thus the title of the Chapter. But please do stick around for the Epilogue, you may enjoy it. Plus it might clear a few things up, like if you all think I should write the Sequel I have been thinking 'bout. lol_

Chapter eleven

Wrapped within the tattered sheet on the old mattress, Remus was still cold. Dementors fed non-stop. Sucking away his very essence; leaving behind a frozen, crumbling core. He was a mess. Thinner than he could ever remember being. He could not see his face, but he felt the hollow, sunken feeling around his eyes. His matted, wild hair hung like a veil over his disturbing features.

His mind was no better. It played terrible pranks on his psyche; projecting images of the dead. His mother came for a visit bringing forth a childish giggle from the wolf's throat, which soon developed into unsteady huffs of air when his father's sorrow filled orbs bore down on him.

"I'm sorry." The wolf choked.

_Pay no heed to him._ His mother's voice washed over him. _His soul still reminds restless even in the afterlife._ The words tore through Remus._ I'm sorry we could not cure you._ The wolf leaned into the faded hand's touch, searching for warmth from his mother's loving embrace.

"No-" He pleaded with the ghost as the body faded with her touch. "Don't leave..."

Silence fell as the broken man sobbed into the stained pillow. _Once again, feeling sorry for your self?_ Remus dared not to breathe, not to pry his sunken eyes open. He would not allow his mind to torture him any longer. _You know, I'm beginning to think you are not a very pleasant person. You have monster down quite nicely. Now, don't get me wrong. I enjoyed every last moment of our time together, and I'm really glad you are still here._ Remus' eyes burned with caged tears; cold wind brushed past sensitive ears. _We can have a little reunion._

Blood-shot eyes snapped open when a smooth hand slid up the side of his face and into disheveled hair. Even through blurry vision the wolf could place together the youth's twisted and scared features. Death filled eyes drilled into him causing the wolf to scream out in fear, begging, pleading for the tyrant to torment another after its time in the living world.

"No!" The wolf screeched, thrashing about to rid him of this burden.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders after his head collided with a solid object. "You're okay, Moony. I'm here."

Remus inhaled deeply through his nose taking in the wonderfully familiar scent. "Padfoot," He exhaled, "you saved me once again."

"It's the other way around, Moony." Sirius answered as Remus buried the side of his face into the animagus' stomach. "I'm still sane because of you."

"Are you sure? It seems my existence only damages the ones that get too close."

"That's bullocks and you know it."

"Will you do me a favor?" The wolf asked, ignoring the other's words. "Just a small one?"

Confusion wrapped itself around grey orbs. "What could I do for you?"

"Kill me."

"No!"

"Please?" Shaking fingers dug into the prisoner's shirt. "You had no trouble killing the others."

"I did not kill them!" The animagus' grabbed the wolf's thin shoulders, pushing him back to look into clouded eyes. "You have to believe me, Remus. I did not kill them."

The wolf attempted to push away Sirius' grip, but failed. "Of course you didn't kill them. Why else would you be here? What was I thinking?"

The hold on the wolf's shoulders loosened, before disappearing all together. "You're right." The animagus realized. "I as good as killed them. I handed their location to the Dark Lord, just because I was so thick-headed. I was so sure you were- but you weren't- it was him. This whole time- and still." The dark-haired wizard stared down at the lump of skin and bones before him. "Remus you need to promise me something." The wolf groaned and curled up onto his side, back facing the other. "You have to find Peter when you get out of here, Remus. I know you will get out. There is no help for me, but you will escape." Sirius knelt down to eye level. "Do you understand, Remus? He's alive. Peter is alive, and you need to stop him before he goes after Harry again."

Remus cringed away from the onslaught of horrible lies, willing himself not to listen.

"Do you understand, Remus?" They persisted. "He will try again, you need to stop him bef-"

"No!" The wolf snarled, spit flying from his mouth. "You lie. You're lying- Lair! Peter is dead! You killed him, I saw it. I was there! You murdered him. You murdered them. That's why I'm here... It's your fault. Just finish what you started. I promise I won't scream." Dark determined eyes locked with each other, neither wavered. "Just leave me alone." The weaker one's pleaded.

OoOoOo

It was a disturbing sight, one that was promised, giving to the ones that earned it. Engulfed within darkness even when the sun shines at the highest point of noon. Those damned can not run, although their minds never cease to wander in the depths of memories too horrible to be forgotten. They came to him, known he was too weak; broken to fight them. His lips moved as if he was speaking to someone, but no one showed themselves.

One of the guards laughed, as another knelt down next to the beast. He ran a hand through its hair, moving the thin strands out of the way. "What's this, Wolf?" He grabbed its chin and forced it to look at the cell floor. "Could you not finish what you started?" He laughed.

Remus' eyes widened at the decayed, dry blood stump that was once alive and attached to a young man's body. He cried out and tried to look away, but the guard held his chin still.

"What's the matter? Aren't you proud of your handy work?"

Dry heaves shook Remus' body, as the guard threw him to the floor by his face mere inches away from the spoiled meat. Remus' muscles ached from staying still on that bed for so long; places that he never knew existed were knotted. "Up, Wolf!" The guard ordered, kicking Remus' side.

Remus silently cried out, his jaw bone cracking at the use. _Leave me be._ His mind screamed. _Le__ave__ me__ to__ rot._

"I said up, Beast!" Meaty hands grabbed at the back of Remus' neck; lifting him off the ground.

Remus let out another silent scream as jagged nails dug into his flesh. _Why..._ His broken dark eyes pleaded.

"Because you want it. You deserve it. It's all you need." The red haired guard smoothed his worries. "And I promised to be the one to release you." The wolf's mind was blank as he was forced out of the cell, the fingers burying deeper to allow blood to drip from under the tips and steadily down Remus' thin back. It trailed the path between his shoulder blades giving the image of a crimson river. "Say goodbye to your friend." The guard laughed.

At that moment Remus' mind snapped. His arms flared forward with some hidden strength and he clung to the bars of the nearest cell. "No!" He screamed, finding his voice at last. "No! Sirius! Help me. Please. Please help me! I believe you; I believe every thing you say! Don't let me die." The wolf began to weep. "I love you."

The guard holding Remus' neck let go, surprised at the wolf's actions. But as soon as it happened he had recovered his control over the beast and grabbed its long filthy hair. "No one can save you, Wolf!" He growled, and yanked back on the strands.

Remus surrendered his grip on the steel bars, when the pain in his head was too much to bear. He went along with the guard's pulling until a strong hand grabbed his wrist. "You get your ungrateful hands off him!"

"Oh and here comes the murderous Black. Come to really help your _friend_? Or are you only interested in claiming the deed for yourself? Well, it won't happen, Black. You had your fill with the others." The guard brought Remus' head back a little farther so he could look into the beast's eyes. "This one is mine."

"I said get off him!"

"And what are you going to do when I don't? You are trapped, Black. And out numbered." The guard waved his free hand, and one of the other guards hit Sirius with the Cruciatus Curse. The dark-haired man dropped to his cell's floor, withering in pain as the head guard dragged a screaming wolf away.

OoOoOo

Remus was shoved roughly to the stone ground. They had done quite a number on him before they reached the end. His face was swollen and his ribs felt shattered where they poked out of his skin. He caved in on himself; his naked body shaking from the cold and fear. He knew he would end here, but not exactly like this.

Remus lifted his dark eyes to stare into each pair that lined up about three feet from him. Their wands held firmly in their fists; waiting to be used. To be ordered to end the beast's wretched excuse for a life.

"Stand up, Wolf. Meet your maker as the monster you turned out to be."

Remus did as he was told, ready to take the blow full force. He pushed himself off the ground, to rest on scared hands and bruised knees.

"There's a good wolf." The red-haired guard chuckled.

Remus ignored him as he got his wobbly legs to hold up his shaking frame all on its own. Remus locked eyes with the guard's. He was not afraid any more. He was not scared, not for himself. He was worried about Sirius, his friend's strong grip on him was the lost visual thought he possessed. And that one action made him see how much he needed the other. Orders were giving, lost in the air that pulsed with cracking energy. Remus took in what he thought was his last breath. Spells were cast, wands flung through the burning air, and Remus collapsed to his knees the heat too much to take.

There were voices around him, he heard muffled noises. Scuffling of shoes against stone floors. He was exhausted, and the last image that was fed into his memory -made him rest in peace- was of sparkling blue eyes half hidden behind half-moon glasses.

_A.N. Well, there you are kitties. I hope you all enjoyed the run. Please stay close for the last of the last. :-) That's if you want it. Let me know, please let me know. lol_


	12. Recovery

_Disclaimer: geez, must u make me cry every time? (lol)_

_Warning: The end?_

Epilogue

A dark gray haired tabby hurried through one backyard then the next, over fences and across unkempt grassy lawns for the most part. She wasn't as young as she once was, but giving the chance she would put any young whippersnapper in their rightful place.

The feline bounded over a medium size hedge and at once morphed back to her human self; all in the cover of night. The woman moved quickly, just like in her animal form she had a purpose. She reached the rear door to the light blue house and entered without complication. Her mind silently wandered over the fact that at least the door should have been locked at times like these, but that would also establish that what lies inside is held of great important value. And although it doesn't to those searching, it does for those who know.

The aging woman shook her head clear as she continued deeper into the home. She made her way across the tiled floor of the muggle-looking kitchen, and into a long hallway that led to the only light that shone in the whole of the house. It shined like a beacon from underneath the small crack below the closed door at the end of the hall.

She was beyond pleasantries and opened the dark wood door without even the softest of knocks. "Professor?" Her voice carried well in the quiet air.

"Minerva." Was the room's response.

The woman whipped around instantly when the soft whisper reached her ears. "Albus, I came as soon as I received your owl. Why did you not bring him to Hogwarts? I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would have cured and cared for him without being asked."

The just as aging man answered her, his tone gentle as if he was speaking to the children he taught; wanting them to learn on their own and only waking what needs to be shined on. "He is far worse than expected. And I believe you would agree that he would not want the stares of curious eyes when he is in this state. If the children had been on holiday, Hogwarts would have been his haven of choice." Albus paused, holding up his hand as he took a breath. "And you have just missed Poppy. She seems to have a six sense when this boy is in trouble; she has come and gone within the hour."

Minerva's mind was at ease for the time being, but when his words ceased she only had one question on her lips. "Where is he?" A slender finger was her answer. It pointed to the corner of the fire lit room to a make-shift bed.

Minerva held her breath slightly as she turned slowly; taking steady steps toward the form bundled up in so many blankets all your eyes could make out was the image of a giant marshmallow. But this Head of house new better than that, she had been there many times after this certain child's all night self-torture sessions. And each time her eyes fell on the sight she lost even more faith in the justice of this world of theirs.

A hand went instinctively to her mouth as it fell wide with shock at the pale, slightly blue and purple face that peaked out from beneath the haven of covers. A tinge of gray shadows lined the under part of his eyes, and the Professor needed to choke down a cry of pity for the Gryffindor who she had taught. "I assure you, Minerva, he appears in a better health than he had when we first retrieved him."

The headmaster's words did not really have the comforting affect she was sure he tended them to have. "What has our world come to, Albus?" Minerva wanted to know, her hand lowered from her face as she debated with her motherly instinct and professional imprint on whether or not to brush the strands of long hair out of the young man's face. The latter won when Albus spoke at her elbow.

"There are forces in this world that can not be identified." He spoke with a hint of experience in those shinning blue eyes of his. "We can search and search, and still not see the answers in front of us. But yet we will continue for we are bred to do so, and others are meant to give a helping hand." Albus did what Minerva failed to persuade herself to do, and brushed the long strands away from the restless man's closed eyes. The youth's face scrunched up at the smallest touch and a tiny whimper came from his closed up throat. "And he needs helping hands."

Minerva's eyes softened. "What happened to him in there, Albus? What monsters would do this?" She waved her hand toward the haven of blankets. "Not even Dementors sink this low."

The Headmaster remained quiet. His silence held with it a storm of rumbling thought. Flashes of thunders debates ringing through the air as if what he wanted was wrong, but so right. It was justice, and why should the innocent truly suffer for actions beyond their control? The aging man knew it was wrong. Knew the weight of the action. He was not going to let another one be taking.

"Albus?" Came Minerva's worried tone as the Headmaster removed his wand from the folds of his long navy blue robes. He placed the tip of the dark wood to the youth's temple. "Albus, you can not do that."

She held his wrist, and both stared at the contact. "This is a burden he does not need to bare, Minerva. And he will not have to; not the way others must." The Headmaster mumbled a few words and then moved his wand hand away from the wolf's temple, a blue strand of a memory came with.

The memory was placed with in the jar in Albus' other hand, but not before episodes of Remus' time in Azkaban shone into Minerva's vision. Her heart broke, and was shown in the wolf's face as the thread was removed. "Some hardships should never have happened."

Leaving the wolf at peace.

_A.N. Okay everyone that's it. For this one. I have an idea for sequel...if you want it let me know; for real. Leave a review saying you want to read it, if not, im not going to write it. (lol)_

_Here is the title and the description, plus a little piece of the prologue:_

_'Mind Awakens'_

_'Two men embrace. One as if a lover found, the other as a brother lost now returned.'_

_'The yellowing paper confirmed their taunting. What he once wrote off as lies; shines brighter than the star he was named for, toward the path of truth. He was back on that crowded street as his clawed hands dug into the paper that beady little black eyes stared back from. I made you a promise, the black canine growled. And now I know; you're at Hogwarts.'_


End file.
